


Год "the Matrixx"

by fandom Agatofandom 2020 (agatofandom2020)



Category: Rock Music RPF, Агата Кристи | Agata Kristi (Band), Глеб Самойлоff & The Matrixx | Gleb Samoyloff & The Matrixx (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bands, Alternate Universe - Celebrity, Calendar, Collage, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Photoshop, RPF, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25470814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agatofandom2020/pseuds/fandom%20Agatofandom%202020
Summary: День рождения группы празднуется весной, поэтому год как начинается, так и заканчивается на ней.P.S. Изображения кликабельны.
Kudos: 34
Collections: Level 2 Quest 2: Визуал от G до T 2020





	Год "the Matrixx"

**Author's Note:**

> День рождения группы празднуется весной, поэтому год как начинается, так и заканчивается на ней.
> 
> P.S. Изображения кликабельны.

[](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/23/92ab67c4012e1c347b758976db1e3ec1/png) [](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/23/f99a1f242cf9197581d1f164f6199d01/png)  
[](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/23/312e722c902865809b7f6814404b141f/png) [](https://imageban.ru/show/2020/07/23/e38fd1225a44d8a4a3ea6d47e84a7fbd/png)


End file.
